Without limiting the scope of the present invention, its background will be described with reference to prior art FIG. 1, as an example. Steam is used for many applications, and most commonly for heating systems. Steam provides an efficient means for transmitting heat from one location to another. A simplified schematic for a typical steam heating system 20 is shown in FIG. 1. The steam system 20 includes a boiler 22 to create steam. Pipes 24 transfer steam from the boiler 22 to radiators 26, which may be mounted in different rooms of a building, for example. Valves 28 in the system 20 control the flow rate and/or pressure of the steam. And, more pipes 24 carry the uncondensed steam and condensate back to the boiler 22 to be reheated again. In a steam heating system, water condensate and non-condensable gases accumulate as some of the steam loses heat in the pipes when being transferred from the boiler to the radiators, and as heat is transferred from the steam to the atmosphere via the radiators. It is desirable to remove the condensate from the steam pipes, collect the condensate, and return it to the boiler.
During operation of a steam system, steam condenses and forms a thin film of condensation on the inner walls of the steam pipes and heat exchangers. Also, non-condensable gases that do not convert to liquid when cooled at the operating temperature range of the steam system accumulate as a thin film on the inner walls of the steam pipes and heat exchangers. It is undesirable to have the accumulation of condensation and non-condensable gases on the inner walls of heat exchangers (e.g., radiators) because it forms an insulating layer; thereby reducing the efficiency of the heat exchanger. Hence, it is desirable to remove the accumulation of condensation and non-condensable gases.
Typically the pipes of a steam system are positioned and mounted so that gravity will cause the flow of condensate to a collection and removal location. However, it is not always possible to layout the steam pipes in an optimum manner to allow gravity alone to cause all condensate to flow to a central collection and removal location (e.g., routing steam pipes through a commercial or residential building). If condensate is allowed to accumulate in pipes, it will eventually create larger puddles. Steam passing over the puddles will then cause waves in the puddles. As the waves become large enough, the water can form a slug of condensate in the pipe. Such slugs of condensate are then pushed through the pipe by the steam flow and pressure. When the accelerated slug encounters a change in direction of the pipe, a regulating valve, or a pump, it acts as a battering ram. The impact of such water slugs causes damage to pipes, fittings, valves, pumps, and other components of the steam system. Thus, it is desirable to prevent large accumulations of condensate in a steam system to prevent puddles and water slugs from forming.
The steam heating system 20 shown in FIG. 1 incorporates conventional steam traps 30 to remove condensate from the system at various locations. Generally, steam traps may be incorporated into low-pressure, medium-pressure, and high-pressure steam systems. As shown in FIG. 1 for example, steam traps 30 are positioned in the system separating main steam lines 24A from condensate return lines 24B. The steam traps 30 feed the condensate into return pipes 24B that carry the condensate back to the boiler 22. The main function of a steam trap is to remove condensate with minimal steam loss into the condensate return line.
Many conventional steam traps include a float coupled to a lever mechanism for opening and closing a discharge valve. Such lever mechanisms may have a limited life span and may be expensive and complex to manufacture in order to provide a reliable and functional steam trap. Some conventional steam traps have complex linkages and levers that are prone to sticking, clogging, and/or binding (e.g., when bent by forces of a water hammer). Other conventional steam traps eliminate the linkages and levers by providing a float that is unattached. But many of the steam traps having unattached floats require valve seats and complex chamber inner wall shapes, as well as complex float shapes, which are expensive and complex to manufacture. Hence, there is a need for a steam trap that is simple in its design to reduce the number of moving parts that may stick, clog, jam, or bind, while still providing reliable and consistent removal of condensate with minimal steam loss. One of the downsides in incorporating steam traps in a steam system is the added cost of the steam traps. Hence, there is also a need for a steam trap that is simple in its design to reduce manufacturing costs; thereby allowing for a less expensive steam trap and/or a more profitable steam trap.